


Akarui Mirai

by Elefwin



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: AU, BASARA3, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Кто создан из камня, кто создан из глины, — а я серебрюсь и сверкаю! Мне дело — измена, мне имя..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akarui Mirai

**Author's Note:**

> Akarui Mirai ~ светлое будущее

    Тело из моря вылавливали, уцепив баграми за остатки доспеха. Зачем? Убедиться, что правильное тело. А то мало ли чего у побережья лицом вниз плавает...  
    Пережившие эпоху старались земли лишний раз не колебать, но страну всё ещё потряхивало. Штормило. Тело лежало на палубе и глядело в низкое рваное небо, в высокие лица с одним, с двумя глазами... Попыталось дышать, выгнулось, и остатки доспеха поползли с него, как старая ржавая чешуя.  
    Кобаякаву тихо стошнило.  
    Тело громко откашлялось и кое-как встало на ноги. По белым от морской соли щекам текли слёзы, по подбородку — то ли кровь, то ли и правда ржа... В несколько нетвёрдых шагов тело пересекло палубу и шагнуло бы за борт, не ухвати Токугава его за шиворот. Сжал в кулаке расползающийся белый шёлк и белые волосы, встряхнул.  
    — Вы же... Тэнкай?  
    Тело посмотрело на него прозрачными, как небо и море, пустыми глазами.  
    — А вы — правитель этой страны.  
    Иэясу криво улыбнулся. Тело у него в руках обмякло и шёпотом попросило воды.  
~  
    Советник Тэнкай чем-то похож на советника Отани, чем-то — на призрака, а чем-то — и на госпожу О-Ичи, королеву демонов. Пожалуй, только Токугава Иэясу видел всех троих, и выжил, и запомнил, и взял к себе на службу... это.  
    Советник Тэнкай одевается в монашеское скромное серое, лицо и волосы, которые не получилось отмыть и пришлось остричь, прикрывает платком, а перебинтованные руки — шёлковыми перчатками. Советник — существо мирное, в руках и не удержит ничего грознее кисточки для письма...  
    Кисточка падает на стол. Тэнкай отрешённо смотрит на забрызганный тушью лист, на как не свои руки — и не помнит, убейте - не помнит, что он пытался удержать так сильно. Как у многих, переживших Смуту, память у него... смутная, зарубцевалась неровно.  
    Несмотря на покалеченные руки и покалеченную память, со своими обязанностями советник справляется прекрасно. Человек он мудрый и справедливый, порой настолько, что страшно делается. Хорошо, что сёгун Токугава — человек (да, всё ещё человек) храбрый, практичный и себе на уме.  
    Тэнкай подбирает кисточку, уговаривает непослушные пальцы. Руки — ерунда, заживут. А вот страна, с каждым новым штрихом, указом, договором медленно, но верно срастающаяся в единое целое...  
    У горла плещется море, в затылок дышит небо, а земля... земля в один прекрасный день исцелится и, дай ками, отпустит.


End file.
